l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hojyn
Hojyn, the "Seeker of the Ancients", was an Ashalan explorer. He followed Shinjo back to Rokugan with the Scorpion. He was a friend of Bayushi Yojiro and sent him a gift that was stolen by Unicorn Clan patrols at Rokugan frontiers. Dark Secrets, by Rich Wulf The Burning Sands Explorer Due to the nearly-immortal nature of the Ashalan, it was impossible to pinpoint the exact date of Hojyn's birth. What was known was that his existence predated the naming of Hantei as the first Emperor of Rokugan. Hojyn was one of the ensouled Ashalan, but knowing through various means he would be leaving his homeland, forfeited his soul to another on the ruling Council of Twelve hundreds of years ago. Sadly, Hojyn's soul was entrusted to Bakira, who was slain shortly thereafter, causing the soul's knowledge to be lost forever. Legend of the Burning Sands, p. 135 Fallen Star Hojyn was the first to find the Fallen Star in the year 332 after the imprisonment of the Goddess Shinjo. It was researched and the Council of Twelve determined it was linked to the Goddess Shinjo, who was in her slumber after her fight against the Lying Darkness. The Fallen Star would be instrumental in the prophecy, the Awakening, and the release of the wicked Jinn Lord, Kaleel. They also found that the four lost Bahiya had been passed to the souls of four women of the Burning Sands and far away. They were called the Avatars. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 131-132 Hojyn discovered the lost city of Laramun, deciphering only small parts of the texts found there. The inhabitants of Laramun, both jinn and otherwise, had been wiped out completely, and he believed deeper powers that Shilah's wrath were at work. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 149-150 When the Scorpion Clan was enslaved by the Senpet, Hojyn was eventually enlisted by Bayushi Kachiko among her allies in engineering her clan's escape. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 83 Awakening In 1132, Hojyn gathered with the four Avatars, Shosuro Tage the Scorpion, Amru the Qabal, Moto Kara of the Kirin, and Zahra the Ebonite. Together, they freed the kami Shinjo. When the kami returned to Rokugan, Hojyn joined the trek. Legend of the Burning Sands, p. 132 Shinjo knew Hojyn had made a great sacrifice, following his heart instead following his people, so he would be rewarded for such nobility. Hojyn (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Rokugan Hojyn had traveled throughout Rokugan, making uneasy allies with the Scorpion, Unicorn, and Mantis, all clans known for looking past gaijin appearances. He continued to look for cities similar to Laramun, and learning the history of both Rokugan and the Five Races. Particularly of interest to Hojyn was Shosuro Anzu, a young Scorpion courtier. Anzu's father carried the Star of Laramun for several years, and told his daughter of a "doomed city" reflected deep inside of the pendant. Many in Rokugan treated Hojyn with the respect they would give a enlightened monk or shugenja, both for his unending patience and his centuries of knowledge. Legend of the Burning Sands, p. 149 Hojyn was a companion to Moto Yesugai. Hojyn (The Awakening flavor) Madman The Ashalan had some sort of ancient, bloody feud with the Naga, and the Bright Eye placed a curse upon both races. The Naga could not leave their territory and the Ashalan could not enter the Naga's. The curse would twist any member of the race that broke the curse, turning them into abominations to their respective race. Hojyn was, by Ashalan standards, a madman. He sought to befriend and understand lesser beings, and viewed mortals as equals. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Attacked by Goju Shosuro Yudoka saved his life from a Goju Ninja attack, and Hojyn in return gifted him with a variation of the Ashalan Khadja. Yudoka named the magnificent weapon Pincers and Tail. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 39 Hunted The activities of Hojyn in Rokugan were followed and monitored by another ashalan. Kesh'mar, an ashalan who was contacted in 1165 by Bayushi Atsuki, believed that the only threat to the Gozoku plan was Hojyn, and put plots into motion to remove him before he proved disruptive. Clan Letter to the Scorpion (Imperial Herald v2 #9) The Emperor Toturi III and his Underhand, Bayushi Sunetra, were aware of the Atsuki connections with the Ashalan, but Hojyn was not asked to give aid neither information on his own race. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part One, by Rich Wulf Anyhow, Hojyn was instrumental in Atsuki's death. Sunetra received from him something to find Atsuki in case he used Ashalan magic to disguise and fake his death again. Sunetra used it to track Atsuki down when he was fleeing and killed him. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Destroyer War During the Destroyer War, Hojyn met Chuda Inisi at the Three Man Alliance Plain where a minor clan unit was being slaughtered by a Destroyer force. He helped Inisi sacrifice his own life to raise an undead army from the fallen samurai and defeat the Destroyers during the Second Battle of Three Man Alliance Plain, The Destroyer War, Part 8, by Shawn Carman in the month of the Serpent of 1173. Imperial Histories 2, p. 253 See also * Hojyn/Meta External Links * Hojyn (LBS - Secrets and Lies) * Hojyn (Honor Bound) Category:Ashalan Members Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures